Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular it relates to an organic light-emitting diode display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) refers to a semiconductor device which is capable of converting electric energy into light energy and has such advantages as self-luminescence, slimness, high contrast, short response time (within a few microseconds), wide viewing angles, low power consumption, wide working temperature ranges, panel flexibility, and so forth. Hence, the OLED is frequently applied to a number of electronic products.
However, the performance of the OLED can suffer from moisture and oxygen, and it is necessary to have better package of the OLED to prevent entry of moisture and oxygen. In order to keep atmospheric moisture and oxygen from affecting the OLED, in the conventional method for fabricating OLED display devices, a glass frit is applied on the inner surfaces of two substrates, and the OLED display device is pre-heated to 500° C. to combine the two substrates.
However, if the frit is damaged due to external force impact or other factors, oxygen or moisture will enter the OLED display device along the fracture of the frit or the crack between the frit and the two substrates, which may cause the failure of the OLED elements. Therefore, this issue should be resolved for developing a better OLED display device and fabricating method for the same.